someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon, Willow Town
Pokémon - Willow Town Pokémon, a game of fun, a game of somewhat violence. Regardless of the things people say, Pokémon is one of my favorite games. Growing up, I never really had enough money to get Pokémon. My first copy was given to me for a mobile phone (it was Diamond). It had been a few years since I played Diamond, or any Pokémon game for that matter, so I thought, "Heck, why not?" The game's franchise had become huge in the town I live in. All the kids had Pokémon games that were original and others that were bootleg. So I cracked out the old copy of Diamond and began to play. Starting it up I noticed it was like being hit with emotions. The sounds, the cut scene and the roar from Dialga as I clicked the start button. It was nice. I was in Hearthome City at the time of my last save. The character sprite looked as dull as ever. I roamed around for a bit, fighting wild Pokémon with my level 100 Dialga. He was overpowered to say the least. Some time passed and I got bored of the silly one-hit win battles. I soon decided to go and see who else I had in the PC. My face lit up when I saw the box named "Legendaries". I looked through them all and noticed I was missing a few. Some of my favorites, like Mew, Mewtwo, and Groudon. But one that I was almost able to get was Darkrai. The nightmare Pokémon, if I'm not mistaken. As I said before, I never really had enough money for anything, so I didn't have Wifi access. The only access I had was on a Mission trip on the other side of the country in a motel. Haha, so sad. So when I got home from said mission trip, I waited for my sister to come over (she had a laptop and broadband). So I waited and waited. When she finally came around, I almost begged to get the internet access for one thing. I went straight to YouTube for a glitch to get Darkrai. My friend had told me about it. It was odd. I needed to be on my bike in Jubilife City on the highest speed. I thought there was only one at the time. So I set up my Diamond and flew to Jubilife. I got out my dashing bike and began the Glitch that the video had shown me. I was told that the game might freeze a few times before it works, and it did. I must have tried for an hour before it finally worked. So, once the music stopped and I was able to move, I did. I went into a black patch that took me inside a building, and then outside into the blackness. This is where it got a little tricky. I needed to be precise with steps and follow a set path. Once I moved forward too many steps it wouldn't let me turn back, so I didn't want this chance to be a waste. So I preformed the glitch step by step. I think the longest part of it all was the 20,000 steps to the right, 20,000 straight up. I stuffed up. I moved 20,001 steps to the right. I had spent so long looking at the step counter my eyes missed the 20k mark. I had spent so long running, I thought, "Maybe it's okay". So I went straight up. It was odd, I followed the video step by step (well, one step ahead). It took me somewhere different entirely to the video. It was a small interior of a building. Inside was the basics, A rug, bed, t.v and 2 people sprites. (to stop the glitch all you needed to do was leave or enter a building. So I walked to the doormat and was put outside. A caption popped up that said Willow Town. I was shocked. I looked around and noticed only 5 houses. All were the same in design. I decided to look at it later and walked back into the building I was just in. A man and woman were there still, but it seemed like the furniture had been re-arranged. I dismissed the idea and proceeded to talk to the sprites. The responses were average tips or topics of the Pokemon world from the female. The male, however, he had something else to say. "Do you know where we are? Do you know about the history of this town?" I assumed it was some in-game story that you could get from the mystery gift. Perhaps a small mystery to lead up to Darkrai. So I did my usual business Checked the bins for loot and what not. I decided to go outside and see what I unlocked. It was and average enough town. A few people walking in a 2x2 walking distance. A fat guy who liked computers way too much. The houses were In the shape of a pentagon. I enjoyed that little bit. So after walking around and talking to every NPC getting the same responses. Except, the men all seemed to say the same things as the next man. "Do you know where you are?" Do you know the history of this town?" I assumed it was just an error, or they were slack with the text. I eventually became less in love with the new town and decided to follow the one path that lead out of town. It was to the north between the two houses. It was a long road with the basic dirt texturing. The dirt looked darker as I followed the path. Hoping to find a certain Pokémon at the end, I followed without questioning it. The end of the was just a sign that said Left to Willow Town, Right to -----. I didn't know what to think. First was the left to Willow town. I had just come from Willow town. It only had one exit and that was to the north. Second was the 5 dashes that were to the right. Intrigued I decided to go to the left. I followed the dark path until it was lit up again. And to my shock Willow town was there. Except, tilted 90 degrees. It was like I had turned the DS Screen. But I hadn't. I followed the path back and saw the same T intersection as before. I read the sign again and this time It said Left Willow Town, Right L-A-E. LAE? What does that mean? I decided to man up and follow the LEA road. My character sprite seemed almost a different shade of skin colour, like he was becoming more and more pale. I again denied it in arrogance, thinking to myself, "They did a nice job with this Mystery Gift." The path lead me to a cave. A small opening in the rock wall had a shining animation. I hoped Darkrai would be inside so I checked my party. Only Dialga was there. I had put the rest of my Pokémon in the PC back in Jubilife City. I walked into the cave and noticed it was pitch black with the little circle around my character. I didn't have Flash on my Dialga. He was my best Pokémon; why ruin him? So the rest of this cave was in darkness. I made my way to a down ladder and did the same thing 4 more times. I was 5 floors below now. The room was lit up and had a metal floor texture. I followed the pathway and found a door. I went to walk through but a caption box popped up. "Do you want to disturb the ritual?" and the options Yes and No appeared. I just wanted Darkrai, so I opened the door. When the next room lit up I saw 5 Men standing there. In a Pentagon. There was a door at the back that was shut. The man at the top left walked down and initiated a challenge. Plumber Lucas wants to battle. His character had on robes. I'd never seen this before. Cool. He sent out a level 25 Haunter. It was no match for Dialga. Then he went back to his place and the next person came over. Electrician Andrew wants to battle. Same deal, I won. And he went back to his place and the next man came over. Juggler Eric wants to battle. Again, dark robes, kicked his but. The fourth man came over and initiated a challenge. Worker Vivian wants to battle. "Vivian, ha, that's a girl's name," I thought as I read it. Same deal. Now the guy at the bottom of the pentagon came over. Leader Ewen wants to battle. He was the same sprite with a red sash across his robe. He had 5 Haunters. Each level 50. This was a step up from the others. I still owned him. This is where it got... odd. After winning they all formed a line and left the room. I noticed the door at the back was open now. I quickly went to my bag to heal Dialga but a caption came up and said, "Dialga refused treatment!" I walked through the door, a little angry that Dialga was denying help. Another long hallway appeared. I followed it, sure I would meet Darkrai at the end. I walked through another door and saw a portal in the center of the 5 men. I swear they left though. I ignored it and thought it was another mistake. They all began making the Darkrai sprite sound while they lifted and lowered their arms. A shadow Pokemon came through the portal and hovered over to my sprite. It made a cry and the battle initiated. I was stoked. Darkrai, finally. When I entered the battle I saw it wasn't Darkrai, but a mass of shadows in a humanoid shape. The DS started to make sounds like it were frozen, but I could still move about. So I turned down the speakers and began the battle. I used my favorite move, Roar of Time, but it was ineffective. The Pokémon used a move called Shadow Glitch. A heap of binary code came from it's outreached arm. "Dialga Fainted!" I blacked out and returned back to the first house I was in when I first arrived. The man walked over and spoke to me. "You looked like you were dreaming. You're okay now." I was so confused so I saved and turned off the DS. I went back to the internet and searched Willow Town, but found nothing. "So," I thought, "I'll go back and fight again." I turned it all back on and a my file was different. Normally, it would have my name, but it was blank with 0 Pokemon and 0 Badges. But I had beaten the Elite four! I entered and saw I was back in the cave in the middle of the five men. A caption appeared that said, "This is our sacrifice to you, oh master of Darkness!" Then the game froze. I restarted, eager to play again but when I tried my account it said, "File has been corrupted," and it made me restart the game completely. I was upset, so I decided to stop playing Diamond for a while and over time sold the copy to a friend for a GBA SP. He moved away not too long ago and I thought, "All is well, X and Y are coming out soon". But I won't ever know what Willow Town is, or why there were 5 men who were preforming a ritual, or even who the Pokémon was who attacked me. But I do know, I wont look at Diamond the same way again. Still gives me nightmares, that place. The End. Here are my notes Quick Note - This is my first time on this sort of website, So I may make mistakes here and there. I made this creepypasta as a fun little Pokémon-based story with no gore or Lavender Town, so let me know if you liked it. The glitch to get Darkrai is real. Willow town is not. TBP signing out. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life